Starshine and Starchildren
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Elhíni is a hardened elven huntress from Mirkwood with a vendetta, Elkal is a suspicious Knight of Gondor with a huge prejudice against elves. But when Elhíni takes a step too far in her vengence and falls injured, she finds a friend in an unlikely Ally! Takes place after the Return of the King. First fic, R&R. Rated T for some violence later on. OCxOC
1. Galo Anor erin radeg

**I own Nothing from the Lord of the Rings, (Sighs sadly) just the OC's Elhíni and Elkal. Takes place after Return of the King.**

**Antan len sina nyárë vanyó az nírion ****az ** laliewa **az ** melmëo **az ** lendó **az **estelo

**I present to you this tale of a beauty ****and**** tears ****and** laughter **and** love **and** a journey **and** hope.

****Chapter 1

Galo Anor erin radeg

May the sun shine upon your path

Near the eves of Mirkwood, a young elven maid shrugged her bow and quiver onto her shoulder, ready to fight.

She then buckled her double scabbard upon her waist, Mithril knives glinting softly in the starlight.

"Elhíni, please, wait!" A voice yelled.

She turned, facing her cousin.

"I must Legolas, for my parents," Elhíni said, "If I delay any longer then the Orc raiders will gain too much of a distance on me!"

Legolas frowned, "I do not like your course of action, cousin, revenge is never the answer."

"Bah!" She snorted, "What would you know of revenge, eh cousin? The only time you have left the boughs of Mirkwood was when you journeyed with the other Walkers to destroy Sauron's ring."

He cocked a perfect eyebrow.

"You have not left Mirkwood's boughs at all, Elhíni," He countered.

"But my parents are not here to stop me," She said, smiling grimly, "And you know that out of the two of us, I would win in a sparring match,"

She walked up to her cousin and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Legolas, I love you deeply, as I do your father," She said, "But I can never truly be happy until my parents are avenged with Orc blood."

Legolas sighed, "You have a strong will, cousin, I cannot break it, and the one that wins your hand…I would like to see him try."

"No elf could," She said, snorting.

"What if it were not an elf?"

"A Dúnedain!? A Man?" Elhíni scoffed, "Surely you jest cousin."

"The Evenstar fell for one," He pointed out.

"But he was to be King," Elhíni said, "No other is good enough."

Legolas sighed, smiling.

"The hand of Ilúvatar is mysterious, Elhíni Silverarrow," Legolas said, "you never know who you might fall in love with."

"It will not be a Man," Elhíni growled, "That is for certain,"

He laughed.

"Ai, I will miss you, dear one,"

Elhíni felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I will miss you too, Legolas Greenleaf."

She embraced him, and without another word, left the whispering eaves of Mirkwood behind.

**A/N I know it's short, but I'm in school and doing homework is such a pain :(. Will update soon. **

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)  
**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.  
**


	2. Seven Stars and Seven Stones

**I own Nothing from the Lord of the Rings, (Sighs sadly) just the OC's Elhíni and Elkal. Takes place after Return of the King.**

**Antan len sina nyárë vanyó az nírion ****az ** laliewa **az ** melmëo **az ** lendó **az **estelo

**I present to you this tale of a beauty ****and**** tears ****and** laughter **and** love **and** a journey **and** hope.

**A/N: This is 10 years after Elhíni set out from Mirkwood. And introducing Elkal! He's 25 right now in this chapter...seemed a good age. Ok, enough talk. Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 2

Seven Stars and Seven Stones and One White Tree

Elkal stood as still as stone in front of the throne room, seemingly mimicking the cold marble statues that lined the hall. He let his hand rest on top of his great sword's pommel, fingering the dark sapphire gem.

There had been no trouble for weeks, unless you count the thief that had been brought before the King for judgment, but even that was minor.

"Elkal," a voice called from the throne room, "Please come here."

Elkal's motionless form sprang to life, moving from a semi relaxed position to a alert one in one seamless move.

He strode into the throne room, making scarcely any noise with his metal shod feet.

"My Lord," Elkal said, kneeling in front of the white marble throne, "You sent for me?"

The King Elessar looked fondly down at his Captain of the Guard.

"Elkal," He said, "You have served as my Captain of the Guard since your father relinquished his post for five years now…yet you have not seen any form of fighting,"

"Peace can be a good thing, my Lord," Elkal politely replied.

"Yes, it is good," The King said, "But I see the way you are ready for action at the slightest notion of combat, and when it is solved swiftly, you seem to become saddened."

"You know me too well, my Lord," Elkal admitted, embarrassed.

"You are your father's son," The King said, a smile lighting up his weather hardened features, "Ready to do battle, yet knowing when to step down. Your mother is most like you as well."

Elkal felt a brief smile play about his lips

"I believe I may have a solution to your sadness, Elkal," The king said.

The young Knight lifted his bowed head and looked into his King's dark eyes.

"My King?" He asked softly.

"Rumors have been flying from the Gap of Rohan all the way to Osgiliath about a band of Orc Raiders ravaging my people," The King said, gripping the armrests of his throne angrily, "I cannot go myself because of my duties here, although I long to. Therefore, I shall send…you, Elkal son of Faramir."

Elkal's blue eyes widened.

The King of Gondor would send _him_? An inexperienced warrior?

"My Lord," Elkal stammered, "Surely there is another more experienced than I…?"

"You are my Captain of the Guard, Elkal," The King said softly, "You are the wisest choice for this mission, I would not give you any mission that I thought you could not handle."

Elkal felt pride and joy flutter within his chest, he bowed his head again.

"As you wish, my Lord,"

"Good," The King said, "There is one other quest I wish for you to undertake,"

"My Lord?"

"You know that I have close ties with Legolas, Lord of Mirkwood," The King said.

"Of course my Lord," Elkal said, "You fought together in the War of the Ring, just as my parents had."

"He has told me that one of his hunters has undertaken the challenge of bringing down the Orcs, yet has not reported back to him in some time," The King said, "I wish for you to find this elf and bring him back to me so that I may question him and let Legolas know of his condition."

Elkal felt unease roil within him, he did not care much for elves, though he would never admit it…especially in front of his King.

"Yes, my Lord," Elkal said, "I accept this mission."

"Very well," The King said, "You are to leave at first light tomorrow morn."

Elkal stood, giving his King a final bow before leaving the throne room.

Elkal went to his quarters and began packing his belongings for his journey. A soft knock at the door sounded, letting Elkal take a quick break from his packing.

"Enter," He said.

A small, dark head peeped around the corner of the door, brilliant, twinkling black-blue eyes revealed themselves.

"Young Prince," Elkal said, "What brings you here?"

The young prince, Eldarion, walked into the knight's room.

"I bring myself," Eldarion said, his high, clear voice ringing, "is that such a crime?"

Elkal laughed, the young prince had wit. That was a good trait to have in a King.

Eldarion's gaze fell upon Elkal's pack.

"I heard that you are to go on a quest?" The young prince continued.

"That is true," Elkal said, regarding the young lad with a smile.

"And that you are to rescue an elf?"

Elkal tensed slightly, but not so much that the Prince would notice.

"That is my task, yes," Elkal said.

Eldarion hopped up upon Elkal's bed, his raven locks just brushing past his ears.

"Elkal, why do you not like the elves?" He asked, "Is there something that they have done to you?"

Elkal frowned, "What led you to believe that I do not care for the elves?"

The young prince was right in Elkal's mistrust of the race. He did not think it was natural for any being to live that long. He and his father had gotten into many an argument over the case, but it had never changed the young warrior's opinion of them.

"I heard you and Father talking," Eldarion said, "I saw you tense up when my father mentioned the elves."

Elkal closed an eye, poking his finger at the young prince's stomach. Elkal was the only one in Gondor who the Prince would allow to play with him. He could get away with treating the prince like a normal child, the King allowed it only because his son begged for Elkal to be his companion.

"Eavesdropping is not a trait a future king should treasure, young one," He said as Eldarion giggled.

The young prince's eyes twinkled in happiness.

He _was_ only five after all.

Eldarion gave a mischievous smile.

"But it is a useful trait," the Prince argued.

"But it is dishonest," Elkal countered.

The prince's eyes dimmed, he bowed his head.

"Would it help if I promised never to do it again?"

"Maybe," Elkal said, "Because if this continues, it will lead to more harm than good."

Eldarion picked up Elkal's pack and handed it to him. Elkal took it from the boy's slender hands, smiling warmly.

"I will miss you, Elkal," Eldarion whispered.

Elkal leaned down to meet the prince's dark eyes, he put a pale hand upon the boy's shoulder.

"And I will miss you," he said, "Prince Eldarion Telcontar, Aragorn Elessar's son."

**A/N Chapter 2 is done! YAY! Yes, Elkal is Faramir and Éowyn's son..their youngest, he has two elder brother's for which I am researching good names for. The way someone can tell who's chapter it is if it's in elvish, it's Elhíni...if its in English, it's Elkal. I will be switching back and forth between the two...since it is their story. I had no idea how long after the War of the Ring Eldarion was born, so I took a wild guess.  
**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)  
**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

******Elhini Prime signing off.**  



	3. Harna

**I own Nothing from the Lord of the Rings, (Sighs sadly) just the OC's Elhíni and Elkal. Takes place after Return of the King.**

**Antan len sina nyárë vanyó az nírion ****az ** laliewa **az ** melmëo **az ** lendó **az **estelo

**I present to you this tale of a beauty ****and**** tears ****and** laughter **and** love **and** a journey **and** hope.

**A/N: This is 10 years after Elhíni set out from Mirkwood. And we get to see some of ****Elhíni **at her worst...let's just say, this is why its rated not K...hope you enjoy!  


Chapter 3

Harna

Hurt

Elhíni quietly watched from her treetop roost. Deeply disgusted and angered by what she saw below her.

Orcs. Lots of them.

She brushed her long, pale blond hair from her eyes, and knocked a silver arrow to her bow.

They would not get away _this_ time. Today was the day her parents would be avenged.

She pulled the swan's feather fletching up to her high cheekbones, and breathed.

In, out, timing was everything.

In, out.

She released.

The Orc sentry below her sank to the ground without a sound, a silver arrow sprouting from its voice box.

It was dead before it even knew it was in danger.

Elhíni drew another arrow from her quiver.

One down, forty nine to go.

In, out.

The bow sang under her skilled fingers as another arrow sang the final song for another Orc Raider.

This one did not go down without a sound, the Orc let out a shocked squeal as it looked at its chest. Staring dumbly at the silver arrow that was jammed into its heavy chest armor.

_"Oh Elbereth,"_ Elhíni thought as the Orc's scream met her ears, _"I am in trouble now."_

"She-elf!" an Orc sentry cried, "Hiding within the trees!"

Elhíni let a growl slip past her teeth, she leapt down, unsheathing her Mithril knives.

They were a gift to her from Thranduil when she was old enough to wield them, they were called Kir and Maeg, Cut and Piercing. She never let them leave her side.

The Orcs leveled their spears and scimitars at her, Elhíni's eyes hardened, becoming diamonds of blue ice.

The elf's anger grew as she remembered her parents' dying faces.

She uttered a war cry, and charged the enemy head on.

The Orcs came at her, trying without success to run her through. Elhíni's knives flashed in the dying sunlight, already the shining Mithril blades became dull black with Orc blood.

She whipped around, driving her knives through the nearest Orc's stomach, causing him to cough blood.

Elhíni was spattered with the disgusting material, but she didn't care, all she felt was the unquenchable rage that fueled her fire.

She took an arrow from her quiver and stabbed it into an Orc soldier's eye, straight into his brain. She wrenched it out and shot the barbed shaft at the nearest Orc, punching through its tough armor and into its soft body. The Orc made its already horrid condition worse by trying to tug the arrow out. The arrow's barbed head caught on tissue and bone and created more damage.

Elhíni gave a grim smile as she finished off another of the creatures.

_"Five more,"_ she thought, _"And my work is done,"_

The Orcs had gotten the message that Elhíni made, and had retreated, howling, into the hills. Elhíni gave a snort and pursued.

"I shall even give them a head start," She said, walking forwards.

A sharp pain pierced through her elven armor, making Elhíni gasp in surprise.

"Orro!" She wailed, checking herself.

She stared numbly at the cruel Orc hilt jutting out of her side, and the mottled, disfigured black hand that held it.

"_Oh Elbereth,"_ She thought, _"What have I done?"_

She gave one last strangled shout and drove her knives into the Orc's neck. The monster gave a strangled gurgle and fell limp, releasing the blade that dug into Elhíni's side.

Elhíni felt fiery pain sear her side. She fell to her knees.

After all she had been through; she would be brought down by a stab in the back, or rather side.

She pulled out the blade, gasping in pain, and staring at her own blood on her hands.

Tears slipped from her eyes, blurring her vision.

"Adar, Naneth," She whispered, "I am sorry, I could not avenge you. Please forgive me!"

She heard footsteps.

_"They have come to finish me off,"_ She thought despairingly, "_I will be reunited with my parents at last."_

A warm, soft hand placed itself upon her shoulder.

"Lady, are you well?" A deep, gentle voice said, "Where are you hurt?"

It was no Orc that had come.

Elhíni's eyes met her rescuer's. Deep blue, like the firmament that Elbereth had sown her jewel bright stars, and they were filled with worry.

"I…I…" Elhíni breathed, "M-my s-side,"

"Do not fear," The rescuer said, "I shall protect you,"

Elhíni gave a soft smile.

"Ni 'lassui," She said, "Thank you,"

And darkness closed over her.

**A/N Chapter 3 is done! YAY! I used a lot of elvish here, because it's Elhíni for crying out loud. **

**Orro: Ow! or Ouch!  
**

**Adar: Father  
**

**Naneth: Mother  
**

**Ni 'lassui: Thank you.  
**

**Now you see why I rated this T.  
**

**Who is this rescuer? Find out next time...bwahahahaha! *Cough cough* :)  
**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)  
**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

******Elhini Prime signing off.**  



	4. Hurt and Hated

**I own Nothing from the Lord of the Rings, (Sighs sadly) just the OC's Elhíni and Elkal. Takes place after Return of the King.**

**Antan len sina nyárë vanyó az nírion az laliewa az melmëo az lendó az estelo**

**I present to you this tale of a beauty and tears and laughter and love and a journey and hope.**

**A/N: This is 10 years after Elhíni set out from Mirkwood. This chapter is taking place as the same time as 3 did, I didn't want anyone getting confused! Oh, well, enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Hurt and Hated

Elkal pulled his steed's reins, coming to a stop. The magnificent horse flared its nostrils, stepping backwards in an alarmed way.

He patted the black stallion's neck reassuringly.

"Be of good heart, Mordae," He said softly, "There is no danger here."

The horse whickered, but his ears were still pinned down across his skull.

Something was bothering him, and Elkal did not know what it was.

"Would you like to go and put your demons to flight?" He asked, "Or would you rather stay behind."

The horse snorted, pawing the ground with an iron shod hoof.

Elkal sighed and dismounted, his black cloak becoming tangled in the trees. He gave a short growl and tugged the erring material from the thorny brambles.

"I shall return shortly," Elkal promised the stallion.

Mordae butted his head against Elkal's chest fondly.

He smiled, his mother had taught him how to talk to the horses, how to take care of them. Mordae was his best friend, and Elkal was the only one that he would let mount him. His brothers, Éothéod and Elboron, had tried, but Mordae had thrown them and everyone before them…

Until Elkal came.

It was possible that his mother's Rohirric heritage was strongest in him, or the powers that be gave him the ability…but Mordae instantly calmed when Elkal entered the corral for the first time.

And they had been together since that wondrous day, never leaving the other's side for long.

Mordae stood stock still, his black coat gleaming in the sun's dying light, turning it the color of dried blood.

Elkal gave the horse one last rub over the ears and ventured onwards.

The young knight ducked under the bushes and trees, making not a single noise. He unsheathed his sword, just in case a battle did begin.

A fell screech sounded not too far off from where Elkal lay in wait.

Could it be? His first battle? He stood and ran in the direction of the fight, sword flashing.

Another bramble caught his cloak, causing him to lose his balance and pitch headfirst onto the ground.

"_Cursed thorns!"_ he thought angrily _"Can they not see I am on a mission?"_

He snarled tearing at the thorns, and pricking himself many times. He stifled yelps of pain as the wicked points drove into his pale hands.

"Orro!" a high, clear voice screamed.

Elkal turned his head towards the clearing ahead.

_"Could it be the elven hunter I was sent to find? What of the Orcs?"_ he thought as he finally tore his cloak free of the brambles.

There was a wet thud, and Elkal's heart leapt up into his throat.

He ran into the clearing only to find a fair maiden surrounded by dead Orc corpses. He ran forwards, hoping to assist her.

She looked at him, her hands clamped to her side as her brilliant sky blue eyes stared unfocusedly at him.

Her knees trembled and she fell to the ground.

Elkal rushed to her side and placed his hand upon her shoulder

"Lady, are you well?" He asked, "Where are you hurt?"

"I…I…" the maiden breathed, "M-my s-side,"

"Do not fear," Elkal said, softly, "I shall protect you,"

"Ni 'lassui," She said, "Thank you,"

And she fainted.

_"She knows elvish!"_ he thought, _"could it be…?"_

He shook his head.

"_No, the King said the hunter was an elven man,"_

But he brushed back her soft pale blond hair anyway.

He nearly groaned as he beheld the maiden's delicate elven ears.

She was the hunter that he was sent to find.

He looked around for her weapons.

He found her two knives and a few silver arrows buried inside almost all the Orcs.

He narrowed his eyes at the Elf.

_"She stole my quest!"_ he thought bitterly, "_This was supposed to be my first battle, and she _ruined_ it!"_

He sighed as he returned the elf's weapons to their proper places upon her person. There was still one more part of the task to complete.

He picked the elf up, tossed her over his shoulder, and whistled.

Mordae came galloping towards him, his hooves striking the ground with a sound like thunder.

The massive horse came to a stop in front of the Man, and kneeled down, as if he knew his master needed to have him kneel.

Elkal mounted his friend and positioned the Elf in front of him. After making sure she was secure, he whispered into Mordae's ear.

"Ride on to Minas Tirith, old friend," He said, "And swiftly!"

Mordae bobbed his head, reared, and galloped towards the White City as fast as he could.

Elkal knew, despite his dislike for the Elves, that if he did not get the Elf to the House of Healing…

She would perish.

**A/N Two chapters in one day? Whoa! I seriously had an inspiration angel watching over me! But aw...see? He does care for her. Sorta. At least he's not gonna let her die. What happens when she wakes up? Guess we'll have to wait and see. :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	5. Massë nányë?

**I own Nothing from the Lord of the Rings, (Sighs sadly) just the OC's Elhíni and Elkal. Takes place after Return of the King.**

**Antan len sina nyárë vanyó az nírion ****az ** laliewa **az ** melmëo **az ** lendó **az **estelo

**I present to you this tale of a beauty ****and**** tears ****and** laughter **and** love **and** a journey **and** hope.

**A/N: This is 10 years after Elhíni set out from Mirkwood. Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 5

Massë nányë?

Where Am I?

Elhíni could barely move, a throbbing pain emitted from her side.

She stood in darkness, watching the stars wheel above her.

Was she dead?

No, that could not be it, there was no pain in the Halls…

What happened? She tried to remember, but all that came up were two, worried dark blue eyes.

A gentle voice spoke to her in the darkness. Elhíni had never heard the like before, intrigued, she listened closely.

"Awake, young hunter," the voice said, "for your quest upon Arda is not finished yet."

"Stay and sleep!" another voice whispered, "Stay forever!"

Elhíni could not begin to fathom the argument between the voices, she was so tired. She leaned towards the soft earth beneath her feet, the origin of the second voice.

"Stay,"

"Come," the other voice said.

There was something urgent in the first voice's tone, Elhíni could not place her finger on it.

"Come,"

She tilted her head towards the stars, the first voice reverberated from every one of the precious gems of Elbereth.

"Come," it repeated, "come back to the light."

The young elf breathed a sigh and reached upwards.

Light shone and the stars sang, and Elhíni smiled once again.

Elhíni shot up from the bed, yelling. A dark haired man lightly touched her arm, his deep, dark eyes shining warmly.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I welcome you to Minas Tirith," he said as Elhíni's heart calmed down, "Who are you?"

"I enethen Elhíni," Elhíni said softly, "ni edhel."

Aragorn laughed, "I thought as much, Elhíni. You would not happen to be from Lord Legolas' realm of Mirkwood would you?"

Elhíni opened her mouth to speak when she felt eyes upon her.

Cold, calculating, yet strangely open and worried.

She turned her head, noticing the black-haired young man standing by the door. He glanced at her, but it was enough for her to catch his eyes.

They were dark blue, the same as the night sky.

"Man i eneth gîn?" she asked him.

The man froze and turned towards her, confused.

Aragorn came to his rescue.

"I enethed Elkal," Aragorn said softly, "Ú-bêd edhellen. Elhíni, can you speak the common tongue?"

His words fell uneasily upon Elhíni's ears. But she nodded.

"Legolas bade me learn," She replied in the Common Tongue, "Yes, I am from his realm."

"How do you know Legolas?"

"He is my cousin on my mother's side," Elhíni said, "Thranduil is my uncle by blood."

She looked at Elkal, her curiosity peaked.

"Did you come to my rescue?" she asked, "Did you bring me to wherever I am now?"

Elkal was silent.

"Does he not speak?" Elhíni asked, "Why will he not answer my questions if I will answer his King's?"

"How do you know that is what he is?" Elkal snapped finally.

Elhíni smirked.

"There cannot be _that_ many Aragorn son of Arathorns, can there?" she said, grinning, "And besides, even if I was an illiterate, uneducated, unsociable elf, I can easily divine that he is your superior, even more so than a captain, which is what I deem you are."

Elkal's dark eyes hardened.

Gone was the concerned young warrior that had rescued the elven hunter, here was the hardened elf-hating knight that Elhíni somehow knew lurked in him.

"And you cannot understand even the smallest bit of elvish," she said, smugly, "Iston gin eithad be edhellen, a nin ú-cheniathog! Ego, mibo orch!"

Aragorn frowned, putting a weathered hand on Elhíni's shoulder.

"_That_ was not very courteous," he said sternly.

"I do not care," Elhíni growled, "He hates my kind, although why, I do not know, why is it that he hates us? We have done nothing to his household that we of Mirkwood know about."

"And you wonder why he does not care for you, when you insult him,"

"You may rule over Gondor, Elessar," Elhíni snapped, pushing Aragorn's hand off, "but you do not rule Mirkwood and you do not rule over me. I will say what I want and when I want to say it!"

"Why you little…!" Elkal started.

Elhíni saw him come towards her, she raised her perfect eyebrows in a warning manner.

Rescuer indeed. She would show him what _exactly_ she did to the Orcs if he did not stop. Wounded or not.

"Enough," Aragorn said, stepping between the furious Man and Elf.

They glowered at each other. One could feel the tension in the air, one false move would send this into a hole that Elhíni was sure Aragorn did not like.

"So long as you are under _my_ care, Elhíni, you will obey the rules of Gondor," Aragorn said softly, but firmly, "Elkal, she is our guest, I wish you not to harm her in anyway."

"It is too late for that," Elhíni muttered.

Aragorn glared at her.

"As punishment for your actions, Elkal," Aragorn said, "I am placing you in charge of caring for Elhíni until she recovers."

Elkal's face went white.

"But…but my Lord!" Elkal stammered.

Aragorn fixated him with a pointed glare.

"You will do as I say, Elkal," he warned, "And Elhíni; you are to remain inside your quarters for the remainder of your stay,"

"And how long would that be?" the young Elf asked heatedly.

"Until I or Legolas say you may go," Aragorn stated as he left.

Elkal sighed and Elhíni growled.

"Faica umbar!"

**A/N Lots and lots of elvish here, so I'll translate.  
**

**I enethen Elhíni ****ni edhel****: My name is Elhíni I am an elf.  
**

**Man i eneth gîn?:What is your name?  
**

**I enethed Elkal. Ú-bêd edhellen: His name is Elkal. He doesn't speak Elvish**

**Iston gin eithad be edhellen, a nin ú-cheniathog!:I can insult you in Elvish, and you won't understand me!**

**Ego, mibo orch!: Go kiss an orc**

**Faica umbar: Ill fate (bad luck)  
**

**So we find out she's just a _tad_ bit headstrong. And that neither like being stuck with each other!  
**

**So what happens next?  
**

**I'll let you know when I find out :)  
**

**Although, I'm considering letting Elhíni meet Arwen and Eldarion for the first time...we'll see!  
**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)  
**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

******Elhini Prime signing off.**  



	6. Warrior to Warden

**I own Nothing from the Lord of the Rings, (Sighs sadly) just the OC's Elhíni and Elkal. Takes place after Return of the King.**

**Antan len sina nyárë vanyó az nírion ****az ** laliewa **az ** melmëo **az ** lendó **az **estelo

**I present to you this tale of a beauty ****and**** tears ****and** laughter **and** love **and** a journey **and** hope.

**Special thanks to LalaithElerrina: You are such a lifesaver! Thanks for the inspiration on this chapter!  
**

**A/N: This is 10 years after Elhíni set out from Mirkwood. We get to meet and great with Elkal's family! YAY! Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 6

Warrior to Warden

"Ow!" Elhíni yelped as Elkal touched a particularly tender spot on her arm, "That hurt!"

"If you would cease your squirming, perhaps it would not hurt as much!" Elkal snapped.

The Elf narrowed her elegant, sky blue eyes at him growling. He ignored her and continued to change the dressing on her wounds.

She gave a hiss.

"Pe-channas!" she snarled taking a swing at him, "Watch what you are doing!"

Elkal smirked, but that just made her angrier.

He looked right into her eyes.

"I am not happy about this arrangement either," he said, "but if you wish to go back to Mirkwood and forget you ever saw me, you must be on your best behavior."

She sniffed, rolling her eyes.

"And what if I do not wish to leave?" she asked, "What if I wish to stay?"

"Stay?" Elkal asked, "Whatever for?"

She leaned towards him, "Perhaps I would stay only to make your life miserable,"

He scowled and tightened her bandages once more, making her gasp in pain.

"Nîdh!" she yelped, "Stop that!"

He smirked.

"As you wish, your _highness_," he said with a mock bow, "I must be going, I am to see my family tonight and need to leave immediately…with your permission of course, _my Lady,_"

"Why I ought to…!"

"Best rest, _Princess_," Elkal said, grinning, "If you wish to get out of bed soon, you shall need your beauty sleep,"

Elhíni gave a dark growl and picked up the pitcher.

Elkal felt a moment's fear as he saw her lift the clay vessel, he knew that the elves had very, _very_ good aim. He knew that if it did hit him, it would shatter off his armor but still…he did not want to know what that felt like.

The Elven Huntress released the pitcher, aiming for his head. He ducked, letting the vessel shatter into myriad pieces. He began to laugh as he walked out the door.

"It is amazing how you lasted outside of Mirkwood if you cannot aim very well!" He called.

He could hear her furious yells from within the room.

Another object came sailing out the door, Elkal did not know what it was…all he knew was that he was going to be in deep trouble.

And so he ran, laughing down the hall.

Elkal eased Mordae into a trot outside his house. The streets were darkened and still, not even the dogs barked. He dismounted and landed softly next to Mordae.

The black stallion nickered and rubbed his head upon Elkal's shoulder.

"Well, look what the horse dragged in!" a voice shouted.

Elkal barely had time to turn around when a strong arm put him in a playful headlock.

"Éothéod!" Elkal shouted, "Let go of me this instant!"

Éothéod did not heed his brother's words.

"Come now, little brother, you must be a poor Captain if you cannot free yourse…"

Elkal grabbed his brother and threw him over his shoulder, grinning.

"Still the one for long winded monologues, eh Éothéod?"

Éothéod's wide blue eyes took in his younger brother as he gasped for breath on the ground.

Éothéod was tall, muscular, and fair haired, resembling their uncle Éomer to a tee. The women of Gondor chased after his stunning good Rohirric looks like cats to a mouse.

"I believe I am surrounded by idiots," another voice called.

"Elboron!" Elkal said, embracing his eldest brother.

If Éothéod resembled Éomer, then Elboron resembled Faramir's brother, Boromir. Dark haired, dark eyed, and the women fell for him not for his looks…but for his intellect. Elboron was more reserved than Éothéod, in every way.

"It is good to see your face, Elkal," Elboron said, "It has been a long time,"

"Five years since we all met in the same house," Elkal confirmed, "With Éothéod riding with the Mark and you studying abroad, it seems we are worlds apart."

"Well, if you three are finished getting acquainted, I would advise getting back inside? Supper is ready," a feminine voice said.

Elkal turned to face the doorway of his childhood home. An older woman with flowing golden hair stood on the threshold.

"Mother," Elkal said, a smile lighting up his features.

Éowyn smiled, "Hello, Elkal, it has been a long time,"

He ran into her embrace, feeling once more like the child that roamed these halls long ago.

His mother had indeed gotten older, her golden hair was streaked with silver, wrinkles appeared across her once smooth skin, smile lines, but none of that mattered.

Elkal was _home_.

"Your father will be here in a few minutes," Éowyn said, setting out the food, "He told me to start without him if he was late,"

"Start without me?" A rumbling tenor voice said, "Éowyn, I thought you knew me better than that!"

"Father!" The brothers chorused.

Faramir smiled, his blue eyes sparkling in the lamplight.

"My sons!" He said, "It has been too long!"

"That it has!" Éothéod cried standing up, and in his haste, nearly knocking over the table.

"Éothéod!" Éowyn yelled, "Please be careful!"

"Sorry, Mother," He said, sheepishly, as he sat back down.

"Twenty seven years and he still runs around like a Mûmak in a glassmaker's shop!" Elboron said, laughing.

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to, dear brother,"

"Boys," Éowyn warned, brandishing a wooden spoon, "Behave,"

The boys winced, each remembering their childhood days when their mother, when angered, would come after the victim and rap the poor erring boy sharply over the head with the same wooden spoon that she now held.

"They are men, dear one," Faramir said, coming to his wife's side and giving her a kiss, "Let them be,"

She gave him a loving rap on the head with the spoon, "I grew up amongst Riders of the Mark, Faramir, I know how exactly to handle this situation, and leaving them be is not it."

He grimaced and rubbed his head in mock pain, "Of course dear one,"

"So, Elkal," Elboron stated as everyone sat down again, "What is serving under the King Elessar like?"

"Does he make you fight anyone?" Éothéod asked eagerly.

"Éothéod," Faramir said warningly.

"No," Elkal said, answering his brother, "King Aragorn is very fair in his judgment, and we have been at peace for five years now,"

"So you have not seen any action yet?" Éothéod asked, disappointedly.

"I am afraid not, brother," Elkal said.

"Then you must come ride with me in Rohan," Éothéod said, "We have had so many skirmishes, you would not believe how many battle scars I got in my first week!"

"Well," Elkal said, "As tempting as that may be, I have my duties here to perform,"

"Ah, yes," Elboron said, "Captain of the Guard, Champion of the King!"

Elkal's face ruddied.

"Indeed," He said, "But I have had my adventure just recently,"

"Really?" Éothéod asked, eyes brightening, "Do tell!"

"It would not have anything to do with that elven hunter that was brought into the House of Healing, would it, Elkal?" Faramir asked.

Elkal looked at his father.

"How did you know?" he asked, "The King did not tell anyone!"

"Suddenly, I feel very bored," Éothéod groaned.

"Be silent!" Elboron snapped, "I wish to hear!"

"Aragorn might not have alerted his people," Faramir said, "But he and I are like brothers, he tells me _everything_,"

"You heard about the little incident…correct?" Elkal asked, suddenly wishing he was _anywhere _but in that room.

"Little?" Faramir asked, "Elkal, you…I cannot say,"

Elkal gulped, when his father was speechless, it was never a good sign.

"She got her revenge," he muttered, "She threw a pitcher at me,"

"Who threw a pitcher at him?" Éothéod asked, suddenly interested again.

"An elven huntress," Elkal growled, "She is the cousin of Legolas Greenleaf,"

Elboron's eyes went wide, "The Prince of Mirkwood who fought alongside King Aragorn in the War?"

"Aye," Elkal huffed, "She nearly got herself killed by Orcs on the banks of the Anduin, I found her and brought her back to the House of Healing. King Elessar brought her back to the land of the living and a small fight ensued between her royal highness and myself."

"A small fight?" Faramir asked, "You two nearly had each other's throats! And you would have, if Aragorn had not intervened!"

"And now I am her babysitter until either the King or Legolas say she may go back to Mirkwood," Elkal finished.

"I still do not see where she threw the pitcher," Éothéod pressed.

"We had another skirmish earlier today," Elkal said shrugging, "I was changing her bandages when she picked it up and threw it at me,"

"You must have incited her in some way, Elkal," Éowyn said, "We women, Elf or not, do not act without reason,"

"I _might_ have insulted her with my words…" Elkal said, shoulders sagging, "Although I am beginning to regret that now,"

"Is that only because you fear the rap upon you head?" His mother asked.

His head shot up.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean…!" He cried, heat beginning to color his cheeks, "That was not what I…"

"Are you going to apologize to her?" Éowyn asked, arching an eyebrow.

Elkal began to fight with himself, should he?

No, his history with them was too painful.

Yes, she was helpless, and he hurt her deeply. That was not the Knight's code.

But what about Thalion?

A sharp pain entered his heart.

He could never forget Thalion, his best friend.

"Elkal?" Éowyn asked, her impatient voice snapping Elkal out of his thinking.

"Yes, mother," he said, even though his heart cringed, "I will ask for her forgiveness."

She smiled.

"I am so very proud of you, Elkal Faramir's son,"

Oh if she only knew!

**A/N  
**

**Order of birth:  
**

**Elboron, Éothéod, Elkal  
**

**Pe-channas!: Idiot!**

**Nîdh!: Ow!  
**

**So...who's this mysterious best friend? What happened to him? Is he the reason Elkal doesn't like elves?  
**

**So what happens next?  
**

**I'll let you know when I find out :)  
**

**Although, I'm considering letting Elhíni meet Arwen and Eldarion for the first time...we'll see!  
**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)  
**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

******Elhini Prime signing off.**  



	7. Bereth vell, cund vell

**I own Nothing from the Lord of the Rings, (Sighs sadly) just the OC's Elhíni and Elkal. Takes place after Return of the King.**

**Antan len sina nyárë vanyó az nírion az laliewa az melmëo az lendó az estelo**

**I present to you this tale of a beauty and tears and laughter and love and a journey and hope.**

**A/N: This is 10 years after Elhíni set out from Mirkwood. What happens when ****Elhíni **meets Eldarion and Arwen? Guess we'll find out! Enjoy!  


Chapter 7

Bereth vell, cund vell

Beloved Queen, beloved Prince

Elhíni stared up at the ceiling of her room, still fuming over Elkal's impertinence. Although, she admired his bravery…not many could make her that angry and stand as still as he did.

The young hunter did not know what to think of him, he puzzled her. What was so bad about her kindred that he reacted the way he did towards her?

She knew he hated elves, but the reason why eluded her.

Elves were not cold blooded killers, not evil, they respected the race of Men and would not truly harm them unless they attacked first. The only time they were violent was in self defense.

Except in Elhíni's case…she had more violent tendencies towards those of Orc kind.

A rustling sound put the elf on high alert.

Someone was here.

"Announce yourself," she said tiredly.

A young boy, no older than five peeped up from the edge of her bed.

How had he snuck in without her hearing him?

His looked up at her.

"Av-'osto," Elhíni said softly, "Do not be afraid, I shall not harm you,"

The little boy's dark eyes sparkled as he came closer to the huntress.

"I do not think I have seen an elven lady with golden hair, other than my great-grandmother," The little boy said, awed, "I have seen plenty with dark hair though,"

"We elves of Mirkwood are more often fair-haired than dark. My name is Elhíni," She said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Eldarion," He said softly, his black curls sweeping the base of his neck.

Elhíni smiled, "Ni veren an gi ngovaned, Eldarion."

"Truly?" He asked.

Elhíni's eyes gleamed, "You know elvish?"

"My mother is an elf," He said shyly, "Arwen Undómiel,"

Elhíni put a pale hand to her forehead, "Ah, so _you_ are the little prince my cousin speaks of, you are Aragorn's son!"

"Aye," The boy said, "Is that so much a problem?"

"Not at all, little prince," Elhíni said, smiling, "You seem to me that you are one of undaunted strength and kind of heart."

He beamed at her.

"Although," she said, causing his jewel bright eyes to darken in worry, "you seem to also be a bit of a troublemaker."

He grinned, "Is that all, Elhíni? I can get away with almost anything, except if I try to pull the wool over Elkal's eyes."

Elhíni stiffened, "You know him?"

"He is like a brother to me," Eldarion said, shrugging, "I cannot get _anything_ past him! He always figures it out very much beforehand!"

Elhíni laughed, "He does seem to be very adept at getting out of tight places."

"You do not know the half of it," Eldarion groaned, sitting next to Elhíni on the bed, "Once I tried to…"

"Eldarion!" a voice called, "Eldarion where are you?"

The prince's face went white as the sheets on Elhíni's bed.

"I am in trouble now!" he whimpered.

A beautiful, dark-haired elven woman came into the room. Elhíni felt cowed by this elf's presence.

"Eldarion!" The elf woman said, "There you are! I have been looking _everywhere_ for you!"

"I am sorry, mother," Eldarion said, his little face turned down, "I just wished to see our guest and how she was faring. I heard father speaking so much about her…I wanted to see her."

The Queen sighed, and looked at Elhíni.

"I am sorry if my son was bothering you," She said, "He has a tendency to run off before telling someone where he is going,"

"He was no nuisance, my Queen," Elhíni said softly, "I enjoy his company very much so, my Warden does not talk to me much,"

"Elkal normally does not speak to strangers often," Arwen said, "He is often silent, preferring to listen than to speak."

"You should hear his songs," Eldarion piped up, "He has the voice to match any elven minstrel!"

"Eldarion," Arwen reprimanded, "You should not boast,"

"But it was not for me!"

"Listen to your mother, young prince," Elhíni said softly, "Her words are the most important you ever shall hear,"

A sharp pang of sadness whipped through Elhíni's heart. She did not remember her mother very well, as she died when Elhíni was very young.

"Would you sing for me?"

Elhíni was jolted out of her grieving, she looked at the little prince.

"What?" she asked.

"Will you sing for me?" he asked, "please?"

"Eldarion," Arwen said, softly, "Perhaps she does not want…"

"My lady," Elhíni interrupted, "It is no problem,"

She began to sing softly:

**"**_Tolel nan guil nîn, sui gwath nef fuin, sui lhoss ned dîn, sui ross min ael.__Meleth ir melannen gen, millú thenin renin mi guil nîn bronatham. Ar sinta lumen nyérenya hautëa, órenya séressë."_

"Ned i linnog, in elin est gellar," Arwen said approvingly, "Goheno nin; i 'lîr gîn ni phrestant,"

"Who taught that song to you?" Eldarion asked.

"My-my mother," Elhíni said, hiding her tears.

"She must be proud to have you for a daughter," Arwen said placing a hand on Elhíni's shoulder.

"Aye," Elhíni said, wiping her tears away, "She would be,"

"What happened to her, Elhíni?" Arwen asked.

Elhíni bowed her head.

"She is long dead," the young elf said, "Both her…and my father."

"You do not have parents?" Eldarion asked, dumbfounded, "I do not know what I would do without mine,"

Elhíni touched the prince lightly upon his nose, making him laugh.

"And I hope you never have to find out," Elhíni said, embracing him, "Never,"

**A/N Awww, seems Elkal isn't the only one who has a softspot for Eldarion :) Let's see what Elkal cooks up for poor ****Elhíni next time!**  


**Av-'osto: Don't be afraid**

**Ni veren an gi ngovaned: I am happy to meet you**

**Ned i linnog, in elin est gellar: When you sing, the stars themselves rejoice**

**Goheno nin; i 'lîr gîn ni phrestant: Forgive me, but your song moved me**

**************Elhíni**'s song (Translated)  


**You came into my life  
like a shadow in the night,  
like a whisper in silence,  
like rain in the lake.**

**Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we shall always go on**

**And for a brief time,  
my grief ceases,  
my heart is at peace.**

**Yep! That's it! Probably will be around Tuesday when I update (I have been wrong before) I do most of this in study hall. I've got guests coming tomorrow and a church Trunk or Treat that day too! Should be fun!  
**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	8. Out in the Open

**I own Nothing from the Lord of the Rings, (Sighs sadly) just the OC's Elhíni and Elkal. Takes place after Return of the King.**

**Antan len sina nyárë vanyó az nírion az laliewa az melmëo az lendó az estelo**

**I present to you this tale of a beauty and tears and laughter and love and a journey and hope.**

**A/N: This is 10 years after Elhíni set out from Mirkwood. It's Elkal's turn to talk…will he be teasing like last time or will he start to warm towards our beloved ****Elhíni? Will Elhíni throw something this time? (Eeek!) Or will she be civil? Let's see shall we?**

Chapter 8

Out in the Open

Elhíni was lying in bed when Elkal walked in the next day. Her face drawn and pale, Elkal noticed there were dried tear tracks upon it.

She had been crying? Over what?

A second tear rolled down her cheeks.

He cleared his throat.

"I…I brought you something to eat," He said, laying down the plate.

She sighed, got out of bed, and walked over to the window.

"Is something wrong?" Elkal asked, walking closer.

Elhíni kept staring out the window, holding her left arm.

"How can you live in a place where the trees are silent?" she asked, finally.

"One gets used to it," Elkal replied walking up behind her, "There is something else bothering you, is there not?"

Elhíni turned and gazed at him, her sky blue eyes dim with unshed tears.

"It is nothing," She said softly, turning away again.

Elkal turned her gently back to him, the elf kept her head bowed.

"There most definitely is something wrong," he said, arching an eyebrow, "otherwise you would be throwing something at me by now."

She gave a soft laugh.

"I _am_ sorry about that," she said, "I should not let my anger get the best of me,"

"It was my fault," Elkal said as he lifted her head, "I should not have goaded you,"

"But I started it," she said.

"Aye," He chuckled, "But I was not gentle with you,"

"But I caused you not to like me," she said, shoulders slumping.

Elkal frowned.

"Now what lead you to think that?" he asked.

"It is the way you look at me," she said softly as she turned away once more.

She leaned upon the balcony's railing as she looked out over the White City towards the site of the final battle of the War of the Ring, Morannon, the Black Gate.

Or formerly the Black Gate.

Now that Sauron's dominion of Mordor had ended, the land was far from being pure again…but perhaps one day…

Grass had begun to grow upon the slopes of the mountains; Elkal had seen it on his scouting trips. Perhaps many years from now, the taint of Mordor would finally be washed away. He would not live to see it, but perhaps Elhíni would.

He joined her at the balcony and took another look at her face.

"Is there a way that I should not look at you?" he asked timidly.

She turned towards him, eyes narrowed.

"You hate my kind for some reason, I know not why," she snapped, "I would like to know, but I see it in your eyes that you are afraid to tell me. Therefore, I shall not ask."

Elkal felt guilty. She had done nothing to him, other than throw a pitcher and a perfume bottle (as Eldarion had confirmed the second object was that) at him, but even then, he had provoked her. And he harbored his hatred towards her kind without giving her a chance.

"Elhíni," He said, softly.

The elven huntress flinched slightly.

It had been the first time he had said her name.

"I shall tell you, if you wish," he whispered.

She looked at him, shocked.

"Are…are you sure, Elkal?"

He felt a thrill of happiness run through him as she said his name.

It was the first time she said his as well!

"Very much so," he said, "For I wish to hear your story as well,"

She winced.

"Mine is still particularly painful to hear," she muttered softly.

He took her hand.

"Then we shall endure them together," he said, smiling.

She returned his smile.

"I…I would like that, Elkal Faramir's son,"

"Who should go first, you or I?" Elkal asked.

"I might as well bring my personal demons to light," Elhíni said, "Then perhaps you will understand why I am the way I am,"

They both sat upon the bed, and Elhíni began her tale.

"It began about ninety years ago…"

**A/N Yep! Guess I was wrong! New chapter is up and I am _so_ glad. The next chapters will be our favorite Elf and Man's stories, you'll get to see** **Elhíni's story first, then Elkal's. Dawww I think they're actually starting to like each other! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	9. Trenaro

**I own Nothing from the Lord of the Rings, (Sighs sadly) just the OC's Elhíni and Elkal. Takes place after Return of the King.**

**Antan len sina nyárë vanyó az nírion az laliewa az melmëo az lendó az estelo**

**I present to you this tale of a beauty and tears and laughter and love and a journey and hope.**

**A/N: This is 10 years after Elhíni set out from Mirkwood. We finally learn the story behind Elhíni's vendetta, why she's so violent. Hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 9

Trenaro

Tell the tale

_"It began about ninety years ago…"_

"I was but a young elf," Elhíni began, "When my parents were murdered by the same band of Orcs you saw me fight,"

She watched the mortal Man's face, his dark eyes seemed full of pain.

"I do not have to tell my story if you wish not to hear it," she amended, "We could begin with yours,"

"No," Elkal said, shaking his head, "I just…I presumed that that was how you became the way you were, you lost someone close to you."

"And you would be correct."

"Continue, please," he asked softly.

Elhíni gave a small sigh.

"I was naught but ten years of age, very young by elven standards. My parents and I had journeyed to the outer Northern reaches of Mirkwood to watch the spectacle that would occur that night…the moon was to disappear on that very night, my parents wished for me to see it.

"I was greatly excited, for I knew it would be a rare sight. My uncle had told me that the moon would become red as blood and then slowly disappear. Like the honey cakes at the Summer Festival! Oh how I wanted to see it!

"The moon was akin to a round, silver coin that night, and I was growing impatient. We had been sitting outside the eaves of Mirkwood for hours on end waiting. The stars began to glow brightly as the spring breeze blew through our unbound hair.

"It was paradise, or as close to Mandos' Halls as one can get upon Arda."

Her face darkened slightly.

"The moon suddenly turned red as blood on a battle-ready blade…And then, right as it vanished…they came. Like a swarm of flies upon the carcass of a stag, they came. Black and mottled and twisted, the Orcs of Mordor, sent to find the One that was lost.

"How they had managed to get this far, I will never know, but they had. I was the first to spot them, my eyes sharp and keen for a blood-like moon. I raised an alarm, and my parents reacted.

"My father grabbed his bow, nocking many arrows to the string and fired upon the Orcs. My mother picked me up and began to run back to the forest, we would be safe there. But we never made it.

"It seemed that the Orcs are just as keen with a bow as we are, for as soon as my mother began to run, an Orc archer shot her in the back."

Tears streamed down Elhíni's face as she remembered the look in her mother's eyes.

"She spoke to me, before she died. She told me that she loved me, more than anything Ilúvatar could have given her. She told me to run, 'Run as fast as you can Elhíni,' she said. But I could not, what of father? I could not leave them!

"I heard my father's screams of pain and he finally collapsed, falling next to my mother. I never got to say goodbye to him, Elkal!

"I picked up his bow…he had dropped it when he had died, and I killed them,"

Her eyes flared in anger.

"I killed as many Orcs as I could. But I still would have died, it was the will of Ilúvatar that my uncle, Thranduil, came to my rescue. Apparently some revelers had witnessed the whole ordeal and had sent for him. But it was too late, my parents were dead and the Orcs had been put to flight by the both of us. He took me home and treated me as his own daughter. I grew up around the palace, haunted by the horrible ordeal until I decided I was going to avenge my parents.

"I followed the Orcs for many miles and many years, ten years since I last saw Mirkwood. I had traversed from Mirkwood, to the border of Lothlórien, through the Gap of Rohan, all the way to the banks of the Anduin, where I finally had my chance to exact revenge. And where my folly caught up to me.

"Where you found me, dying with a knife in my side,"

She began to sob, and Elkal put his arm around her.

"I-I am s-such a-a f-fool," she sobbed, leaning into him.

"I do not see a fool, Elhíni," Elkal said softly, "I see a brave young elf who values her family above all else, I see a huntress who is undaunted by the thought of death, only the fact that she will lose that which she holds dear."

Elhíni's sobs died down into nothingness over the next few hours, Elkal lifted her chin.

She stared into his dark blue eyes, surprised to see tears beginning to well up in them.

"Now it is my turn," he said softly.

She straightened the folds of her shirt, embarrassed with her emotional outburst, but she looked at him, interested all the same.

"You have no need to feel ashamed, Elhíni," Elkal said softly, "We should not keep feelings of hatred, anger, or sadness bottled up inside us, for in the end…it will destroy us."

"I…I am ready to listen," she answered, watching him closely.

"Six years ago," The Man began, "I was on leave with my best friend, Thalion…"

**A/N Two in one night! Sorry, got bored and decided to write some on this. The next chapter will be Elkal's story. I think he feels sorry for her! :) Let's see what's next…shall we?**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	10. Tell the Tale

**I own Nothing from the Lord of the Rings, (Sighs sadly) just the OC's Elhíni and Elkal. Takes place after Return of the King.**

**Antan len sina nyárë vanyó az nírion az laliewa az melmëo az lendó az estelo**

**I present to you this tale of a beauty and tears and laughter and love and a journey and hope.**

**A/N: This is 10 years after Elhíni set out from Mirkwood. We finally learn the story behind Elkal's hatred of elves (eek!), why he's so cold towards Elhíni. Hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 10

Tell the Tale

_"Six years ago," The Man began, "I was on leave with my best friend, Thalion…" _

"We were travelling around Mirkwood, believe it or not," Elkal said, shaking his head, "We were enjoying ourselves, Thalion making jokes as he always did. That soldier always knew what to say to make me smile. I would jest with him, but he always came out on top. We had only stopped for a rest when we came upon an elven hunting party. It was the first time I had set eyes upon your kind, Elhíni…I was awestruck. Thalion knew elvish better than I, and he greeted them.

"We must have met Thranduil, because the only word I recognize in elvish is _aran_, king."

"Perhaps," Elhíni said, "He adores hunting. He used to take Legolas and me on his adventures,"

He smiled.

"Anyway, we were getting along quite nicely, when suddenly; arrows came flying out of the bushes and trees,"

"Orcs?" Elhíni asked.

"I regret to say that I never found out who was shooting, the only thought I had was for Thalion. I saw him by the elven king, fighting something that I had no clear sight of, the king was occupied, firing arrows into the brush.

"I brought out my own sword, ready to fight, but I heard Thalion scream in pain."

He gripped his knees, tightly.

"I looked over, and saw Thalion, lying dead next to the elven king. Seven arrows jutting out from his chest and neck, his blood spattered across the elven king's clothes and face. I screamed 'Murderers! Killers! Innocent blood lies on your hands!' I did not know what to think, what to say, what to do, but scream and cry like a child.

"The elven king looked at me and spoke in his tongue, thinking I understood. I shook angrily, not understanding his words made me angrier than anything."

He shook his head.

"Th-they took Thalion's body. I know not what happened to him, his family is grief-stricken for they could not see their only son have a proper burial. And…I blamed myself, for the longest time, 'If only you had been quicker,' I had thought, 'you might have saved him!' now I do not blame myself,"

"That is a good thing," Elhíni said, "Is it not?"

"I blamed the elves," Elkal said, "I blamed their perfection, I blamed their long lives, I blamed their inability to save my friend, but most of all, I blamed them for killing him,"

"Now wait a moment!" Elhíni yelled, "We elves do not kill in cold blood, we are not an evil race!"

"Elhíni…"

"The only ones that would actually be considered evil would be Eöl Mornedhel, maybe perhaps his son, Maeglin and he…"

"Elhíni!" Elkal shouted.

"What?!" She snarled.

"You did not let me finish," he said, "I said I _blamed_ them, not _blame_."

She looked shocked.

"You do not hate us anymore?"

"I never said that," Elkal said, "I said I do not blame you for his death, I know if your kind could have saved him…"

"He was probably too heavily wounded, Elkal," Elhíni said softly, "I think Thranduil would have saved him, given the circumstances, if he could."

Elkal's shoulders sagged and he sighed.

"I just wish they would have given the body back to me, so that his family could mourn for him,"

Elhíni put a pale hand on his own callused fingers.

"Let go of your hate, Elkal," she said, "It will only destroy you. Thalion is dead, yes, but he lives on,"

Elkal looked up at her.

"He lives on," she continued, touching his heart, "in here, where he will never die. Never become sick, never be lonely…Elkal, he lives in you."

Elkal took her hand in his and brought it down to his lap.

"You truly think so?" He asked softly.

She smiled gently.

"I know so."

She looked up at the window. Elkal followed her gaze, only to see the sky a dark velvety black, speckled with diamond stars.

"It is getting late," he said, getting up, "I should be leaving,"

He could not believe how long they had talked!

Elhíni got up as well and watched him leave.

He stopped, one hand on the door frame.

"Elhíni," He said, "Could I perhaps ask you something?"

"And what would that be?"

"You talked about your parents," He pointed out, "What were their names?"

"My mother's name was Tindómerel, sister of Thranduil," Elhíni said, fondly, "My father was Laurëiant, son of Fëakal."

"Fëakal?" Elkal asked.

"It means: Spirit-shine, for his spirit outshone all of his brothers'," Elhíni said, "Your name means Star-shine,"

"And yours?"

"Star-children," she said, blushing.

He smiled, "I think I will have to learn elvish…and soon, so I know when you are insulting me again,"

Elhíni groaned, picked up a pillow and playfully threw it at him.

He caught it full in the side of the head.

"Lucky shot," he muttered.

She laughed.

"Abarad, Elkal," she said, "Until tomorrow,"

Elkal smiled as he closed the door behind him and walked to his room, his heart lighter than it had ever been before.

Elkal did not know it, but there was a little spy behind one of the pillars between his room and Elhíni's.

Eldarion grinned, his father had told him to keep an eye on the two, and it was finally paying off.

He _had_ to report it to father.

Eldarion sprinted down the hallway with a happy heart.

The Elf and the Man, Eldarion's two friends, had become friends with each other!

**A/N I take that back, _three_ in one night! Oho, sneaky little Prince! I thought Elkal told you not to eavesdrop Eldarion! (shakes finger at him) Where do you get these ideas!? Oh wait…me! :) Wonder what Aragorn will say…**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	11. Gîn Amar

**I own Nothing from the Lord of the Rings, (Sighs sadly) just the OC's Elhíni and Elkal. Takes place after Return of the King.**

**Antan len sina nyárë vanyó az nírion az laliewa az melmëo az lendó az estelo**

**I present to you this tale of a beauty and tears and laughter and love and a journey and hope.**

**A/N: This is 10 years after Elhíni set out from Mirkwood. What happens when Elhíni is given a choice?  
**

Chapter 11

Gîn Amar

Going Home

Elhíni rotated her shoulder and stretched, the wound was not hurting any more. Perhaps in a few days time she would be going back to Mirkwood?

She smiled at that thought, once more imagining herself under the cool green boughs of the trees, seeing the wondrous palace once again…

And suddenly the image of Elkal appeared in her mind's eye.

The Elf's shoulders slumped.

She could not just _leave_ him, but then again, she wanted to go home.

"Perhaps my journeys need to be put off for a while," she said rubbing the smooth curve of her bow.

Her parents flashed into her mind's eye.

"But I cannot let them go unavenged!" she mused.

"What is this about going unavenged?" a voice from the door asked.

Elhíni spun around, smiling warmly.

"Elkal," she said, "how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to think you are planning to leave us," the Man said coming into the room, "I take it that you are feeling well?"

Elhíni stretched her hands out, "Very much so, you could very well be a Healer,"

He snorted, "It would be so uneventful that I would fall asleep at my duties!"

"And you would perhaps see more excitement than your duty now," Elhíni teased.

"Ah, lady, you wound me," Elkal said dramatically, putting a hand to his breast.

Elhíni laughed softly.

"Elkal," she said, "I never had the chance to tell you how sorry I was that your friend died whilst fighting alongside my uncle,"

The Man's face darkened, he closed his eyes.

"There is nothing to be sorry about," he said softly.

Elhíni came closer to her friend.

"Then why does your face darken?" she asked, "What darkness still cloaks those eyes?"

Elkal never got the chance to answer her, for at that moment Eldarion sprinted into the room.

"Eldarion," Elkal said, "What did you do this time? Did you trim Donyc's beard while he was asleep again? I thought I told you never to do that…no matter how humorous it was!"

Elhíni began to laugh.

She remembered doing the same to one of her Uncle's Guard's hair when she was a young elf…

She even remembered his name!

Gériand was his name, Gériand son of Unadrielad.

His arrogance annoyed her and Legolas to no end when they were younger, so the cousins shot his ego down…by cutting his long, curly dark hair that many elf maids fell for.

She fondly remembered Gériand's outrage…but he never found out who did it.

Thranduil did, and both her and Legolas were kept in their rooms for days with only bread and water as punishment.

"N-no!" Eldarion cried, "Well, perhaps…but that is not why I am here!"

"What is it then, young Prince?" Elhíni asked.

"Father wishes to see you both!" Eldarion said, "He said it was very important!"

The Elf and the Man looked at each other and shrugged.

"Lead on, young Prince," Elhíni said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elhíni stared at the Throne Room in awe, it was nothing but white and black marble inlaid with mithril. Gimli and his kin had done a beautiful deed, their skill showed quite magnificently in the work.

The throne itself was set apart from the rest of the Hall, intricately carved with designs of the Elder Days, of stars and moons and suns and the symbols of a great kingdom.

King Aragorn sat not in his throne, but rather stood in front of it, talking with a cloaked figure.

"Father, I brought them, as you asked!" Eldarion said, running up to his father.

"Well done, Eldarion," Aragorn said.

He turned to the Elf and her Warden.

"I see your tempers have settled between you?" he asked, his dark eyes gazing deeply at them.

Both Elf and Man turned red.

"Yes, Lord Aragorn," they muttered at the same time.

Aragorn laughed.

"A Man is able to quell Elhíni's temper?" the cloaked figure asked, "I did not think that was possible!"

He threw back his hood, letting his long golden hair cascade down past his shoulders. Elhíni gasped in shock.

"Legolas!" she cried, running into her cousin's arms, "Ae! Ni veren an gi ngovaned! Gwannas lû and!"

"Yes, dear cousin, that it has," Legolas crooned, stroking her hair, "the moment you left Mirkwood, the forest has lost its beauty…or it seems so to me,"

Elhíni felt tears run down her face.

"I have missed you, so very much," she whispered, "Words cannot describe what I have gone through."

"I do recall hearing that a certain elven hunter challenged a band of fifty Orcs to a duel," Legolas said, holding her away from him as he looked her over, "And nearly died from a single knife wound at the end? Who exterminated forty five of them on her own?"

Elhíni grinned sheepishly.

"I would have perished…if Elkal had not found me," she said, looking in his direction.

The Captain of the Guard looked down at his feet, a faint blush rising up into his face.

Legolas walked over to the Man and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you," Legolas said, "for rescuing my only remaining cousin, one whom I consider sister,"

"The honor was mine," Elkal said softly, "she proved to be the greatest living being that I had ever known, she listens well."

His face turned even redder.

Legolas smiled and turned back to Elhíni.

"Are you well enough to travel?" he asked her.

"Travel?" Elhíni asked, puzzled, "To where would I be travelling?"

"Home," Legolas said, "Mirkwood."

Elhíni's face went from being puzzled to joyous.

"Home?" she asked, her blue eyes misting over in fond memories, "home!"

She looked at Aragorn.

The King smiled.

"You are well enough to travel," he said, "But I would not suggest challenging any more Orcs to a fight to the death for some time,"

Elhíni gave a shout of joy.

"I am going home!"

There was only one person in that group who did not seemed overjoyed at the elf's jubilation.

As Elhíni embraced her cousin once more, she noticed Elkal's smile.

It did not quite reach his dark blue eyes.

**Ae! Ni veren an gi ngovaned! Gwannas lû and: Hello! I am happy to meet you! It has been too long!  
**

**A/N To all my loving fans... I am soooo sorry this took so long! I recently got a job at wallyworld and have a ton of homework lately (not to mention being bed-ridden with writer's block...haha) I hope you liked this one, it's not as good as I hoped. Thanks to LalaithElerrina for the kickstart! You're so awesome!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	12. A Blind Man Could See It

**I own Nothing from the Lord of the Rings, (Sighs sadly) just the OC's Elhíni and Elkal. Takes place after Return of the King.**

**Antan len sina nyárë vanyó az nírion az laliewa az melmëo az lendó az estelo**

**I present to you this tale of a beauty and tears and laughter and love and a journey and hope.**

**A/N: This is 10 years after Elhíni set out from Mirkwood. What happens when Elhíni leaves? What's Elkal's reaction? Let's find out...shall we?  
**

Chapter 12

A Blind Man Could See It

Elkal watched as the two figures rode out the main gate, their dusk grey cloaks fluttering in their wake like silver butterflies over the fields. Elhíni's golden hair streamed down her back like a river, Elkal could not rid the feeling of loneliness that flooded through him.

What was wrong with him?

A knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts.

"Enter," he said softly.

"I would expect a warmer welcome from my son," a soft voice laughed.

Elkal whirled around and faced his mother.

"Mother!" Elkal cried, "What are you doing here?

Éowyn laughed again.

"When the King's Captain of the Guard goes silent during a joyous occasion…it is not overlooked," she said raising her eyebrows, "I see that someone has been bitten by the arrows of a certain elven huntress?"

Elkal's eyes went wide.

He began to splutter, "Wha…how…b-but…I-I do not…"

He stared helplessly at her.

"Elkal," his mother said, opening her arms, "Come here."

The Man fell into his mother's embrace, she stroked his silky black curls gently.

"I always knew you would be the hardest to find love," Éowyn murmured, "But yet, I knew you would find it nonetheless,"

"Love?" Elkal asked, not quite believing her as he pulled away, "A mere companionship perhaps, but _love_ Mother?"

Éowyn closed an eye and stared long at her son.

"Yes," she concluded, "I have seen the look in your eyes before…it was the same look your father had towards me when we first met all those years ago."

Elkal felt his face warm.

Did he really appreciate the Elven hunter's company? Or was his mother right in believing there was something more?

"I-I am n-not sure," Elkal muttered softly, feeling very uncomfortable for the moment.

"When she is in the room, what do you feel like?" Éowyn asked softly.

Elkal closed his eyes.

"I feel as if I am standing in front of Lúthien Tinúviel herself," Elkal said in a softer voice, "It as if the whole of Middle-Earth has stopped and there is naught else but the star-child in that room."

"And you have given her good luck charm that I gave you on your seventh birthday?"

Elkal froze.

"H-How could you have known about that?" he asked softly.

Éowyn smiled at her stunned son.

"Nothing escapes me, my son," she said, "You have never failed to wear the charm around your neck close to your heart, there is always a bulge there next to your breast-bone. Now it is as smooth as the plains of the Mark."

She tapped his chest.

"That charm was made from the shield that the Witch-King of Angmar shattered," Éowyn said, "And from the haft of the arrow that struck your father on that black day. It has very special significance within our family, Elkal,"

Elkal shifted nervously on his heels.

His mother smiled softly.

"Do not feel embarrassed, Elkal," she said, "It was a gift, given in love and hope that she will return to you one day."

They stood in silence for what seemed like years, when Éowyn spoke again.

"I must go," she said, "Your father will be waiting for me."

She walked to the door and had just reached the threshold when Elkal found his voice.

"Is it truly _that_ obvious?"

Éowyn paused and looked at her son.

"Oh, Elkal," she said, barely containing her chuckles, "your feelings for Elhíni are obvious enough that a blind man could see it! Now the only thing you have to decide is…what shall you do about it?"

And she left.

Elkal stood still for a moment, looking at the place where his mother had stood only mere heartbeats before.

And he made his decision.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aragorn and Eldarion were enjoying one of Minas Tirith's beautiful sunsets upon the palace walls. It was quiet and peaceful, and Eldarion felt himself begin to fall asleep.

A loud whinny shattered the still air and almost made Eldarion topple from his perch.

A black shape streaked from the stables, down the spiraling roads, and through the Main Gate.

Aragorn and Eldarion sat in silence for a moment.

Then Aragorn let out a booming laugh that shook Eldarion's bones.

"What is so humorous, Father?" the Boy Prince asked.

"It seems that Faramir and I owe Éowyn an apology," the King said between laughs, "she makes an unparalleled matchmaker."

Eldarion looked at his father, then at the quickly dwindling figure, and then back to his father.

He shook his head as he frowned, his dark curls glinting in the waning light.

"I do not get it,"

**A/N The good luck charm given to Elkal was a wood carving of a horse. You can see it here at ( listing/94826074/celtic-horse-necklace-rohan-inspired) Its gold in the picture, but imagine it carved in wood and you've got the good luck charm. Very special stuff, since it came from the Battle of Pelennor Fields and from the failed recapturing of Osgiliath, both very important times in Elkal's parent's histories. Anyway, I'll shut up now. Hope to write to ya soon!  
**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	13. Anneg vîr mi guren

**I own Nothing from the Lord of the Rings, (Sighs sadly) just the OC's Elhíni and Elkal. Takes place after Return of the King.**

**Antan len sina nyárë vanyó az nírion az laliewa az melmëo az lendó az estelo**

**I present to you this tale of a beauty and tears and laughter and love and a journey and hope.**

**A/N: This is 10 years after Elhíni set out from Mirkwood. After Elkal goes in hot pursuit of his friend, what goes through Elhíni's mind?  
**

Chapter 13

Anneg vîr mi guren

I shall treasure your gift in my heart

Elhíni stroked the charm around her neck as she rode through the trees. The smooth wood sliding under her fingers like the finest silk.

Elhíni closed her eyes as she remembered Elkal giving it to her.

_(Flashback)_

_Elhíni had just swung up upon her silver mount, Celeblin, when she felt a hand at her side._

_"Trying to leave without bidding me farewell?" Elkal asked, his dark eyes gleaming._

_Elhíni gave a smile._

_"I was hoping you would come," she said, "Your reaction in the throne room was puzzling, is something on your mind?"_

_Elkal waved his hand as he shook his head._

_"There is nothing wrong," he explained, "I just wish to give you something,"_

_He pulled a small charm from around his neck and placed it in her palm._

_The charm was heart-shaped, carved with a horse's head around the left side. It looked Rohirric in making, which would explain the horse. _

_"It is beautiful," she said._

_"My mother gave it to me when I was very young," he said, "She said it would protect me, and now it will protect you,"_

_Elhíni frowned, "I should not have this, it is yours,"_

_"It is mine to give to whom I want," Elkal said stubbornly, "I wish to give it to you."_

_He fastened it around her neck, it fell right above her own heart as she pulled away._

_"Thank you," she said softly, "I do not know what to say,"_

_"The thought that you like it is well enough for me," Elkal said with a sad smile, "You will come back some time soon, correct?"_

_"All things come back around," Elhíni said, "I feel that one day we shall meet once more,"_

_"I shall look forward to that day," he replied, bowing._

_"Elhíni, it is time," Legolas said from his mount._

_"Good bye, Elkal," Elhíni said softly as she stirred her horse forwards._

_(End flashback)_

Elhíni opened her eyes once more, smiling sadly.

"You are thinking of the Man again, cousin," Legolas said, grinning.

"And what if I am?" Elhíni said, raising an eyebrow, "That is not a crime, is it?"

Legolas laughed.

"No crime," he said, "But it is amusing to see your face when you think of him,"

Elhíni gave her cousin a light shove.

"And what does that mean?"

Legolas held up a hand and reined his horse to a stop.

"Do you hear something?" Elhíni asked.

He shushed her.

"Something is not right."

A low growl emerged from the bushes, and something large struck Elhíni from Celeblin's back.

Her breath rushed out of her as she landed on her back, stars danced across her vision. Her vision was slightly blurred, but she could clearly see what was pinning her.

A large, black Warg growled, baring its teeth at her.

"Elhíni!" Legolas cried, loosing an arrow.

The Warg yelped as the arrow thudded into its hide, it leaped off of Elhíni's chest and prowled towards Legolas.

The Walker fired another arrow, this one punching through the monster's throat.

It fell dead at his feet.

"Is it over?" Elhíni asked softly as her cousin helped her to her feet.

"The trouble with Wargs is," Legolas said, fitting another arrow to his bow, "There is never just one."

Eerie howling rang through the woods, Elhíni swayed on her feet and knocked an arrow to her own silver bow.

She did not know how well she would be able to shoot, but she knew that she would not go to Mandos without a fight.

The Warg pack entered the clearing, the horses whinnied in fear, tossing their heads.

Legolas released his arrow, one Warg fell dead.

Elhíni fired, the arrow thudded into a Warg's shoulder, not killing it, but making it very, _very_ angry.

Legolas finished it off.

"Go!" he yelled at Elhíni.

"I will not leave you!" she stubbornly cried.

The rest of the pack charged.

Legolas was killing the monstrous wolves left and right, many fell dead under the rain of arrows that sang from his bow.

Elhíni tried her hardest, her aim improving as the minutes wore on.

Soon, the pack was defeated, and the two elves stood, tending their wounds.

A savage snarl floated from behind Elhíni.

She whirled around to face this last enemy, barely lifting her bow.

She knew that right then and there she was going to be reunited with her parents.

A loud cry emerged from the copse of trees, and a nightmare black horse charged from the thicket.

The Warg had only begun its leap when it suddenly fell back to the earth, its head lying next to its body.

Elhíni looked up to thank her rescuer.

Intense, dark blue eyes gazed gently down at her from the mighty war-horse.

"It is a good thing that I followed you, then," Elkal said.

**A/N Sorry its been so long, I've been lying sick with writers block and been surrounded by homework nazi teachers. I swear they are out to get me! I'll write soon.  
**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	14. Spinners and Swords

**I own Nothing from the Lord of the Rings, (Sighs sadly) just the OC's Elhíni and Elkal. Takes place after Return of the King.**

**Antan len sina nyárë vanyó az nírion az laliewa az melmëo az lendó az estelo**

**I present to you this tale of a beauty and tears and laughter and love and a journey and hope.**

**A/N: This is 10 years after Elhíni set out from Mirkwood. The trio is about to enter Mirkwood, which Elkal has never seen...what lurks in the darkness? Let's find out!  
**

Chapter 14

Spinners and Swords

It had been a long journey to find Elhíni and Legolas and Elkal was weary. It was a stroke of luck that he had found the elves when he did.

A dark wall of trees rose up suddenly, like tall menacing sentinels keeping immortal guard over the forest and elves within their dark arms. Elkal had never seen something like this in all of his life. He had been in the sparse forests that dotted the vales between Minas Tirith and Edoras, even walked alongside the boughs of Fangorn, but never had he seen something as massive as the guardian border trees of Mirkwood forest.

"Welcome, Elkal," Legolas said, "To Mirkwood the Great."

Elkal looked at Elhíni.

The elven maid seemed to straighten noticeably, a brilliant white smile graced her pale, rosy lips.

Elkal felt unease rise in him.

Since when had he started noticing her smile?

Or her lips?

A sudden beam of sunlight pierced through the leaves, an unusual sight if the stories he was told were right.

The black-green leaves turned a stunning emerald.

The Man looked up at the beautiful green eaves of the forest. He turned towards Elhíni.

"You left this for a life wandering across Middle-Earth?" he asked her as she patted Celeblin's neck.

"I left it the same way you left Gondor to give chase after me," She said, smiling at him, "There was nothing but the road ahead for me,"

The road.

A traveler's heart could never rest.

A Hunter's heart was even more restless, especially if they had a vendetta.

But Elhíni looked…happy, like the memory of the Night all those years ago was washed away. Elkal could see the happy elven maid that she had once been, when her parents were still alive.

As soon as the ray came, the sunlight winked out, throwing them all into the half-light. Elkal eased Mordae closer to Elhíni and Celeblin. Mordae snorted, tossing his head.

Elhíni frowned as Celeblin pawed the ground nervously.

"Legolas," Elhíni said, "Why are we going this route? Why are we not taking the normal road?"

"Shortcut," her cousin replied tersely, nudging his horse into a trot.

Celeblin and Mordae snorted and whinnied nervously.

"Something is not right," Elkal said, stroking Mordae's neck.

The black warhorse shuddered and suddenly reared, causing his rider to fall off his back.

"Agh!" Elkal groaned as he lay on the ground, "That hurt."

Elhíni gave a soft laugh as she dismounted and helped him up.

"I suppose it did," she chuckled.

Mordae nickered apologetically and butted his head against Elkal's chest. Elkal reached up and stroked his friend's ears.

"Apology accepted," he crooned, "But what frightened you so badly?"

"Perhaps it was a rabbit or squirrel?" Elhíni asked.

Elkal frowned, "Mordae does not frighten easily, he is the calmest horse I know."

"Legolas?" Elhíni asked, "What is your opinion?"

"They most likely smell the remnants of the spiders that once lived here, over sixty years ago," the Walker said, "But they have been eradicated,"

"Something is obviously upsetting them," Elkal said as Mordae pranced in place, tossing his head.

"Come," Legolas said, "There is nothing to fear here, let us continue on."

Elkal mounted again, his black cloak fluttering down like the wing of some great black bird. His ears picked up a soft clicking sound.

He looked around, hand on his sword's hilt.

A pale, light winked at the edge of the path. Elkal unsheathed his sword.

"What is wrong?" Elhíni asked, slowing down.

"Something is here at the edge of the path," Elkal said, getting closer, "I would almost say that it is…"

He let out a scream and fell backwards as whatever lurked in wait pounced out of the trees.

A tiny, baby rabbit with big brown eyes hopped onto Elkal's chest.

Elhíni grinned and began to laugh uncontrollably. Elkal scowled.

"That…was not funny," He growled.

"Oh but it was!" Elhíni howled, struggling for breath, "But it was!"

Elkal brushed himself off and stood.

"To be frightened by a little baby rabbit!" Elhíni said, leaning into Celeblin's mane, shoulders heaving with mirth.

Legolas let out a few laughs of his own, his dark green eyes twinkling.

Suddenly, the laughter died, both elves stared into the darkness behind Elkal. The Man glared at them both.

"What?" he growled, "What are you both staring at!?"

Elhíni and Legolas raised their bows.

"Elkal," Legolas said softly, "Do not move. There is something behind you."

The Man laughed, his brother always played this trick with him.

"I am not as stupid as that," he chuckled, as he started to turn around, "There is nothing behind me and when I turn, all that will be there will be dark trees and…"

He finished his turn and froze in fear.

The biggest spider the son of Faramir had _ever_ seen raised its ugly head naught but five feet from him.

Elkal heard a high pitched sound, a scream, and in horror he realized that it came from him.

"Run Elkal!" Legolas cried, "Run now!"

But Elkal couldn't move.

The man had a fear of the eight legged monsters. It did not matter how big it was, he always felt the same paralyzing fear that now gripped him in its icy hands. He collapsed to the ground in mortal terror.

Mordae whinnied and struck out at the spider, driving it back a few steps. The horse's bravery gave Elhíni and Legolas the opportunity to drag the unresponsive Captain of the Guard to a safe distance.

"Elhíni, tend to him," Legolas said, "I have unfinished business with this child of Ungoliant."

And with that, the Lord of Mirkwood unsheathed his knives and attacked the spider alongside Mordae.

Elhíni stroked Elkal's head, brushing his black curls from his head.

"Oh, Elkal," she whispered, "I am dearly sorry that this was the first impression of Mirkwood in your life."

Legolas gave a great shout, and the spider gave a screech as it fell dead.

Mordae proceeded to trample the corpse long after his comrade had sheathed his knives.

Elhíni looked up at her cousin, "He will not wake!"

Mordae snorted, satisfied with his work and trotted over to his master, butting his head against Elkal's.

The mortal's eyes blinked open and he stroked Mordae's nose.

"Good horse," he muttered.

"Are you well?" Legolas said to the Man.

Elkal narrowed his eyes at the elf.

He gave a low huff, as his cheeks ruddied, "I thought you said the spiders were dead!"

**A/N Again, sorry its been so long, finals are this week and my mom got back from the hospital today! YAY! I've gotta help her get back up on her feet, so if my stories are a little long in coming, that's the reason. So in case I don't get to later...MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	15. Goheno Nin

**I own Nothing from the Lord of the Rings, (Sighs sadly) just the OC's Elhíni and Elkal. Takes place after Return of the King.**

**Antan len sina nyárë vanyó az nírion az laliewa az melmëo az lendó az estelo**

**I present to you this tale of a beauty and tears and laughter and love and a journey and hope.**

**A/N: This is 10 years after Elhíni set out from Mirkwood. ****Elhíni **has finally returned home! But, there are secrets here in Mirkwood that have not seen the light for six years...can you guess?  


Chapter 15

Goheno Nin

Forgive Me

The gates to the palace of Mirkwood opened up wide to receive their returning Lord, Princess, and Honored Guest.

Elhíni smiled as her age old friends came out of their homes to greet her and her cousin.

Elkal looked at all the elves in an almost nervous fashion.

Elhíni could not blame him, she had felt the same way when she had been in Minas Tirith.

"Smile," she whispered to her friend.

"What?" the Man asked, looking at the elves.

"Smile," Elhíni repeated, "They will think more of you that way, if they do not think you are frightened of them."

"I am not frightened of them!"

"Says the Man who was frightened by a little rabbit," Legolas said, with a laugh.

Elkal rolled his eyes, but he did as Elhíni had suggested.

He had a lovely smile, one that melted Elhíni's heart.

The elves were silent for a moment, and then all of them burst into smiles and cheers.

Their beloved Lord and Princess were home at last.

Elhíni looked over the palace courtyard with hungry eyes, it had been ten years since she had last seen this place, and it had stayed the same…

Except for one place.

In the center of the courtyard, there was an elegant tomb of white marble.

"Legolas," Elhíni started.

"Yes, cousin?" he said.

"What is that?" Elhíni asked, gesturing at the tomb as the three riders passed it.

"That is the tomb of a great warrior," Legolas said, "I will have to tell you his story once we are settled in."

"What for?"

"He died four years after you left, Elhíni,"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

Elhíni had gotten to her old room, and looked around it. She had forgotten what it had looked like. The elegant bows of the wood frame doorway, the flower and tree designs upon the floor and bedposts, the stars of Elbereth carved upon her ceiling. The silken gossamer curtains that adorned the doorway to her balcony.

She was a stranger in her own home.

A soft knock sounded upon her door and Elhíni turned around to face who but Elkal.

"Are you settled in?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered, "This is your chambers?"

"Aye," she said, "You may enter,"

"It is most beautiful," he said as he stepped over the threshold and over to the hearth.

A portrait of two elves was the only object that adorned the mantle. It had been a gift to Elhíni's parents from a traveler long ago.

"Are these your parents?" Elkal asked.

Elhíni smiled gently and came closer to him.

"Aye," she said, "This was made long, _long_ ago, before I was born."

Elkal looked at the painting.

"You resemble her greatly, your mother," he said.

Elhíni gave a saddened smile.

"But," Elkal said, "You have your father's eyes."

"I have been told that, many times in fact," Elhíni said.

There was silence between the two for a moment, before a elven maid came into the chamber.

"Yes, Tinewen?" Elhíni asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"No my lady," Tinewen said, "Your cousin, Lord Legolas, wishes for you and our Guest, Elkal, to join him in the Great Hall. There is to be a celebration in honor of your return,"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Elhíni said, smiling, "Thank you Tinewen."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

The evening wore on, and the celebration was one to remember. Not since the time when the Dwarves of Erebor came to Mirkwood had Elhíni seen such a celebration.

Stories were told, all the way from the tale of Beren and Lúthien to the many times accoladed story of the War of the Ring.

Legolas was begged many times to recount his time as one of the Nine walkers of the Fellowship of the Ring.

As Legolas finished his tale, he stood once more.

"There is a tale that I wish to tell our newcomers," Legolas said, "My cousin, Elhíni, and our honored guest, Elkal, the Captain of the Guard of Gondor."

The crowd was hushed.

"Four years after our beloved Elhíni set out from Mirkwood's boughs, my father, a host of our Guard, and I went on a hunting trip when we encountered two Men."

Elhíni felt Elkal tense up beside her, and she knew why.

This was the same story that he had told her.

The story of Thalion.

"One was Thalion son of Duryn, the other…" Legolas paused and looked at Elkal, "was Elkal, son of talked with them, or rather, Thalion."

Elkal's smile was sad.

"And we were ambushed, by a small band of thieves. Whether they were of orc-folk or not, we still to this day do not know," Legolas continued, "But one thing is clear, we might not have lost any of our race that day, but the race of men lost a valiant soldier. Thalion son of Duryn was struck down by enemy fire, saving the life of my father."

He opened the doors to the balcony.

"Behold, Elkal son of Farmir, and Elhíni daughter of Tindómerel," Legolas said as the moon shone down onto the tomb, revealing silvery ithildin words, "The tomb of the hero of Mirkwood!"

Elkal and Elhíni came to the balcony, and these were the words inscribed upon the marble tomb:

_Here lies Thalion Braveheart._

_One who gave his own life so that the King might live._

_May Mandos receive his valiant spirit with many blessings_

_And may his family rest at ease for his courage._

_Hiro hîdh nen gurth Thalion_

_Govano in nothrim în adh i mellyn în mi Mannos._

Elhíni felt tears slip from her eyes. Elkal wept freely.

"If only I had known," he whispered, "Thalion, I am deeply sorry, wherever thou art, forgive me."

Here was where the elves had taken Elkal's friend, here was where they buried him in honor.

**A/N I really hate writers block. I really do. I've gotten blocked on this one, but I've been inspired for my other stories (I've finished _two_ of them!) Sorry for the long update, but I'm glad you all waited! We've finally found out what happened to Thalion when the elves took him, he was given an honorable burial. See if you can spot the HP reference :) Kudos to you if you can!  
**

**_Hiro hîdh nen gurth Thalion:_ May Thalion find peace in death**

**_Govano in nothrim în adh i mellyn în mi Mannos: _May you join your family and friends in the afterlife**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
